Stories of a Sixth Stat Trainer
by The American Ultranationalist
Summary: This chronicles a trainer's encounters and bindings with the Stat Trainers in Sinnoh, Cheryl, Riley, Mira, Buck, and Marley. Crap summary but if you're a fan of any of these characters I strongly suggest reading it. Rated T for some swearing and violence for what happens later in Buck's scenario, my first fic so please go easy! Comments always open!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys just wanted to start by saying thanks for reading this and please leave a comment because feedback is what matters most to me! second, I wrote this because I feel that the Stat Trainers of Sinnoh received an unsubstantial amount of attention and wanted to pay tribute to the experience they gave us. Finally wasn't to note that this story features my OC and if you don't like it that's fine, but please give it a chance. Without further ado, enjoy the fic!**

-1, the Green Girl of the Forest-

Starly flew across the dirt path and Bidoof skipped and rolled around in the grass. all the while a bold trainer strode down it, admiring the scenery. This male wore SOPAT Camouflage BDU Pants and Black Jungle Boots with an Olive Green Tactical Belt adorned with some pouches and a radio in back. On his torso was a Black T-shirt reading "SF257" under an Ultramarine color Spade with a Silver Wreath on each side on his upper right breast. He had Black ridged tattoos spanning from his elbows to his wrists, and dirtied up dog tags around his neck. Short Dirty Blonde hair was on his head not near his sharp Emerald Green eyes and serious yet optimistic expression. His name is Charlie Speyer, a Private First Class in the United States Pokémon Military and member of Strike Force 257, a collection of great youthful Pokémon trainers. These are his encounters with the Stat trainers of the Sinnoh Region and the bonds he forges with them. These, are the Stories of the Sixth Stat Trainer. eyeing the now larger amounts of Pokémon and their change from normal to Bug types, he eagerly picked up the pace. He stopped suddenly, noticing the abundance of trees down the path

"Eternia Forest, looks like David's as good a liar as he is a villain." He said remembering his English friend's great nature and over exaggerated stories of how dangerous and terrifying The Sinnoh Region was. He smiled and resumed his walk into the new area of Sinnoh. As he walked though, the trees became thicker and the dirt road had been replaced with steadily growing patches of green grass. Nearing a clearing to what seemed to be the heart of the forest, he saw something that stood out from the sights and sounds of Pokémon because of her serenity, but blended in because of her colors; a young lady was standing in the center of the clearing, hand clung to chest and looking around looking quite nervous. She wore some sort of Green dress that looked patched together resembling a plant to him, and long Leaf Green hair lead into one braid going over her shoulder. In short, she really bought a whole new meaning to 'going green'! The male trainer emerged from the trail and approached her

"Ma'am?" He called out as she gasped and spun around to face him

"AH! W-who are y-you?" She asked shakily as he raised his hands non-threateningly

"Easy easy, my name's Charlie Speyer. I'm just trying to get through this forest to Eternia City." He explained as she sighed and color returned to her face

"Oh thank goodness, I thought you were with those ruffians in Team Galactic. Your attire is what concerned me." She sighed with relief and smiled

"You said you're going to Eternia City? Well I can guide the way but," she stopped as her smile faded and she looked left and tapped her fingers

"I'm not the bravest when it comes to going alone and was, wondering if I could go with you. I don't want to implore and if you don't wan-"

"Alright, let's move out." Charlie cut her off and patted her on the back, signaling them to move. The girl followed him with a relieved and shocked look on her face

"I, uh, thank you Mr. Speyer! Oh, my name is Cheryl by the way." She added cheerfully and walked next to him as he chuckled

"Just call me Charlie. What kind of Pokémon do you have Cheryl?" He asked as she took out a single Pokéball and hugged it

"I carry only my beloved Blissey who I've raised from a little Happiny. What about you?"

"Well I carry a Ga-"

"Hey! I'm tired of looking for insects, so let's battle!" A Bug Catcher shouted from behind some grass as Charlie took out his Pokéball

"You! I have foreseen your arrival, and your defeat!" Another voice rang out as a female Psychic approached from the shadows of a tree. Charlie nudged Cheryl

"Looks like you'll find out! Let's do this!" Charlie shouted as Cheryl smiled and released her Happiny. The 2 of them readied for battle, but Charlie had this battle all mapped out hook line and sinker.

15 minutes later

Everything had gone by so fast for Cheryl, the first moment her Blissey was using Hard Boiled on Charlie's Garchomp who, the next moment, brutally took down the Psychic Girl's Bronzong with Dragon Rush, effectively KO'ing it. Cheryl told her Blissey to use Egg Bomb on the Bug Catcher's Kricketot (Which was the only fair opponent seeing that her Blissey wasn't the best at attacking). Cheryl and Charlie hadn't run into a lot if resistance other than more trainers which were easily defeated by their teamwork. As they progressed though, Charlie seemed to support her even though she had a faint heart, telling her that she would win and not to be hesitant. Before they knew it, the duo had reached the Forest's exit, but not before Charlie stopped to glance at the Old Chateau residence. He would save that adventure for another time as his prior objective was at hand. As they stood at the exit, Cheryl sighed a breath if relief and turned to her new friend

"Thank you Mr. Spey-... I mean Charlie. You really helped me out in the forest, be careful though, for a Galactic building is located in Eternia City." Cheryl warned as Charlie started slowly towards Eternia "Anytime Green." He said and stopped short, giving a thumbs up to his new friend

"Just promise me something," he began causing her to look at him with confidence

"Be true to yourself and stand your ground. You can be just like Gardenia, all you have to do is work for it. See ya around Green." He said and sprinted off in the direction of the town, Boots kicking up dust and dirt and leaving Cheryl standing there smiling in the forest she blended with.

End of Chapter

**that was chapter one guys and gals of the Internet, sorry about the time lapse sequence but I didn't really door anything major with Cheryl in my Pearl Version, sorry. Please leave a review because your opinion matters to me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, chapter 2 may be a little cutesy and ridiculous because it involves Mira, that little girl in Wayward Cave. Please stick around for chapter 4 because things get pretty serious at that point. Until then I appreciate if you leave as comment, your feedback matters most to me!**

-2, The third person adventurer-

"Damn, it's darker than I thought." Charlie said to himself as he progressed further throughout the Wayward Cave. It had been nothing but broken rocks and stray campers, but the rocks smashed had hinted that somebody had been through there already; couldn't have been Lucas, he didn't even begin his journey yet. Charlie grimaced at the thought of running into Paul in these caves, but grinned at the outcome, "His team decimated, and he sees who the better trainer is and will always be." Charlie smiled coming to a darkened dead end . However, as he was about to leave the square stone chamber, he noticed that his heartbeat sensor was showing a life form in the room that wasn't a Pokémon. He flipped on his NVG's (Night Vision Goggles) and sighed

"I swear if I have to fight ONE more Camper, Im gonna take his Bronzor, and shove it up his-" he began to get angry until he saw the form of a... little girl?

Okay calm down, she's just a kid in a dark dangerous cave. Gee she must have some star parents." He whispered comedically and walked slowly towards her, raising one hand out to her

"Hello? Little girl?" He called out as the little one turned all around, looking in every direction but his; she was blind as a Zubat in the light!

"Who's there? Mira is scared and wants to go home!" Her little voice rang out to him

"Mira? Over here, don't worry I don't bite!" He assured in the dark and remembered how when he was a kid he would be terrified of monsters. Assuring him in the dark and then eating him. He now realized saying that was a bad pun

"Im sorry, I meant to say that I want to help you out if here. Mira I'd your name right?" He asked as she looked up and gasped

"Yes it is me Mr. Cave! I knew you would talk soon!" She said adorably causing him to facepalm and sigh "Sure why not," he whispered and put on a deeper voice

"Mira! This is the magical cave speaking again, "just wanted to say that the entrance is, uh, behind you and then forward! There's a magician waiting to guide you through! Just, follow him and you'll be in, um-" he paused thinking.

"Hearthome City?" Mira asked "Hearthome City in no time! Just follow the magician!" He said as Mira's fear disappeared and she ran in his direction almost face first into the wall! He stopped her just in time and put on a wise old person voice

"Hold on there ya little whippersnapper, the magic cave told me that you had to be guide out so, tada! Here I am!" He said as she waved her hands around blindly

"Mr. Magician! Why can't I see you!" She cried out as he cursed in his mind

"Uh, because Im, turning, myself invisible! Yeah that's it! From uh, the evil Space men with Blue hair!" He said thinking of Team Galactic as Mira gasped and squealed

"YAAAAY!" As loud as she possibly could sending Zubat darting off the walls and Charlie reeling

"Okay Mr. Magician, Mira will go but only because the magic cave said so." Mira said happily and took Charlie's hand. Charlie smiled and felt how she reminded him of his little sister back in the US. For a while the two just talked with Charlie acting as a magician and Mira constantly talking about why she was in the cave. Apparently, Mira was a little girl who always ran to dangerous places for the thrill and never liked staying in one location. When Charlie asked about her parents, Mira shied away and tried to change the subject, hinting she really didn't want to talk about it. Mira also compared to him to her Kadabra who travelled with her, saying that the two of them were magicians and like bodyguards, causing Charlie to chuckle at the childish observation even though Mira couldn't see 5 feet in front of her. Finally a faint light was seen signaling the exit of the tunnel "HA! The exit is here!" Mira said and turned to Charlie who stepped into the faint light enough for her to see him

Thank you Mister Mag-... Hey, mister. Did you see a magician around here?" She asked him expecting somebody completely different. Charlie shrugged "Hm? Sorry kid I didn't see anyone." He said and walked past her

"Aw, I'll never get to thank him." Mira sighed as Charlie turned back to her

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be around; it's what friends do Mira." He said and walked out of the cave leaving her wondering

"I guess, well I- wait a minute, how did he know my name." Mira thought to herself

"Unless," Mira began and then gasped in happiness, clasping her hands around her mouth like a funnel "Thank you Mister Magician!" She shouted and ran out of the cave as well, off to another hot spot for adventuring.

End of Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, I know my stories haven't been getting a lot of view but that's alright. This is the chapter where Charlie meets Riley on Iron Island. I won't know why but I walkways thought Riley sounded Italian like Ezio Auditore but that's just me. Read well for Riley's ending dialogue, it foote shadows the events to come! Until then, read, rate, and repeat!**

-3, The Renaissance Trainer-

Iron Island looked pretty small on the outside, but on the inside was a vast network of tunnels known as the Iron Island Mines. However, for Charlie Speyer these weren't on his agenda, the mission was still his main focus. That didn't stop him from having a good time on the route though

"Finally, the entrance to the mines." Charlie said smiling with anticipation at one of the Sinnoh Region's glorious exporting stations. Unfortunately for him, sight seeing wasn't his purpose there. Officer Looker of the International Police had tipped SF257 (Strike Force 257) off that Team Galactic was in the area of Iron Island and plotting something. Charlie was sent to investigate the area during his trek through Sinnoh and just arrived at Iron Island. He finally reached the entrance of the mines and flipped off his NVG's seeing that the lighting was alright. He reached for his radio and clicked the output switch

"Black Bull this is Patriot 16 I've reached the objective area, over." He reported

"Copy that Patriot 16 you are cleared for entry, over." General Duke ordered as Charlie proceeded to the inner mines. He walked down 2 flights of stairs deprecated by a flat dirt stretch and stopped when he saw what stood at the end. 7 feet from the steps was a male about his age wearing a fine Indigo suit with matching Fedora tilted over his right eye and Short Black hair. Around his neck was an odd looking necklace that seemed to be ceremonial. He noticed Charlie and smiled

"Excuse me sir, but are you busy at the moment?" He asked politely

"Yeah but if you need help I'm happy to help." Charlie answered. The man kept his hands at his sides and strode towards the military trainer with a business-like stature

"I'm in a bit of a dilemma. I own these mines and was going to continue operations, but a group of villains known as Team Galactic have commandeered my property and are doing Arceus knows what. Will you, assist me in clearing the mines of the swine?" He asked with a smile that could persuade a Snorlax to run a marathon.

"Absolutely, nobody deserves to have their property taken!" Charlie said as Riley smiled wider and stood by his new ally. The two of them began trekking through the vast caves and catacombs of Iron Island Mines, evicting any Galactic presence all the while. Charlie even thought up some friendly competition between him and the fine-tailored trainer. Hell, Charlie's Garchomp and Riley's Lucario were practically even in terms of battling, it seemed they were only deprecated by species. After a short whileof battling Galactic Grunts and repairing damages to the mines, Charlie and Riley were at the emergency exit

"You know Riley, you remind me a lot of a guy I read about in a history book." Charlie said, stopping to sit down

"Really, and who might I bear such, "great resemblance", to?" Riley asked waving his hand around with his left hand on his hip.

"Sir Aaron. Dunno a whole lot more about him other than he wore Ultramarine cloth, had a Lucario, and had pale skin with Raven hair. Sound familiar?" He asked his surprised looking friend. Riley chuckled and stood next to a stone marking, tracing his fingers along it.

"It seems you've been doing your homework. Sir Aaron, is one of my ancestors." Riley said looking back but then casually striding towards Charlie

"Hey, you wanna see something cool?" He asked

"Alright." He answered as Riley removed his hat and held it behind him. With his right hand, he held his arm straight over Charlie's chest and closed his eyes, looking completely concentrated. Right as Charlie was about to say something about this being a waste of time, Riley's hand and eyes erupted into a slow Light Blue flare that hung over the startled youth! For 5 seconds he whispered in a foreign language to Charlie who was fascinated by it until Riley retracted his hand and put his hat back on.

"Riley what was that? Are you Jesus!?" Charlie exclaimed and stood up as Riley backed away and tilted his head

"Who? Never mind it Charlie. If you were wondering, that, was aura." He said crossing his arms triumphantly

"Hold on a sec, you mean like Lucario uses? But I thought only Lucario could use aura!" Charlie said

"That is at first glance. However, my family has trained and grown alongside many generations of Lucario, eventually learning how to use and read aura despite us being different species. Cool Huh?" Riley explained

"You're tellin' me! What was that anyway? What did you do?"

"It was simple, I read your aura linked to your soul and learned a few things about you. Your homeland of America, your contact General Duke, and your brother Allan. In just 5 seconds I learned that about you, and do you know why?" Riley said parading around the room

"Because you're masterful at aura training?"

"Because you have good aura Charlie. If you were corrupt and evil I would be lost in a the cloud of your corrupt soul. Your soul however, is clear and trusting, allowing me knowledge of you." Riley said and sat next to him

"I've never met an American before, and I know you must leave for your mission but please tell me, what are they like?" He asked Charlie who stood up

"I wish I cold make it sound cool but, we Americans are no different from you Sinnoh Region inhabitants. We're all the same outside, but our generic coding is different, is what Im trying to say. I don't know, I'll see you around Riley." He said and shook hands with the mine owner

"I shall see you sooner than you think my friend." He said as Charlie broke their handshake and walked to the exit. Riley's smile faded however and he called out

"One last thing Charlie," he began

"A storm is upon us, one that cannot be avoided. Be wary my friend, for when it hits, the aftermath will change you specifically. Your mission, it WILL change." He warmed as Charlie nodded and walked out to his next assignment

"The lady of the forest, The cave child, the mountain boy, the dark flower girl, these are his new allies of stats including myself. But, is he the sixth? One, will suffer greatly though..." Riley whispered to himself and sat there meditating alongside his sleeping Lucario, hoping to unfold what the disastrous future beheld for his new friend and all of Sinnoh...


	4. Chapter 4

**Good news everyone! This is chapter 3 of my first story. In this one Charlie meets Flints little brother, this chapter has more to do with the manga than the game. Read and review, your opinion matters most as I always say!**

-4, Stark Mountain's Guardian-

Ash replaced the rain that would normally fall and caused the whole area to be coated in a fine layer of the grey snow. Stark Mountain was similar to Mount Coronet only smaller in size and being an active volcano!

"According to Officer Looker's intel this should be where Galactic's last research station is located. When we take this mountain, we go home, all of us." Charlie said cracking his knuckles and standing outside the entrance to the lava-bearing landmark, waiting for his superior's confirmation. Finally after a good 20 minutes something did happen, but it wasn't confirmation or anything he expected. Instead, somebody sprinted up the steps leading to the entrance, noticing him almost instantly. A male about his age with pale complexion and red bunched up hair stood there hand in Cargo Shorts wearing a flame colored button up shirt and sports sneakers. Charlie smiled

"Long haul huh?" He asked comedically as the male grinned

"Hell yeah, got a longer haul in the mountain though." He said wiping the dirt from his face

"Hey, you going in there? If you are then you should go with me." He said as Charlie shrugged

"I wish man, gotta wait for confirmation from HQ." Charlie answered causing the Red head to tilt his head. Charlie took out his USPM ID and held it up "PFC Charlie Speyer, Strike Force 257." He said. "Buck, Treasure hunter." The guy said extending his hand as Charlie shook it firmly

"Sorry Buck, I wish I could go with ya but my orders are to wa-" suddenly Charlie's radio crackled

"Patriot 16 this is Black Bull, mission status has been updated, over." General Duke's voice rang in as Charlie took the radio

"This is Patriot 16 reporting, clear for orders, over." He responded

"Mission status is stated as follows: attack is green-lighted you are clear to engage. I authenticate 5-9, you are Oscar Mike. Over." Duke finished

"I copy all, operation is a go, over." Charlie said as Buck took a step

"What does that mean?" He asked as Charlie grinned and put his radio away, taking out his Pokéball

"Buck, we're goin' in."

20 minutes later

"Charlie take down that damn Gallade!" Buck shouted

"Ragnarok you DR that son of a bitch and take him out now!" Charlie ordered making his Garchomp leap and brutally tackle the opponent's Gallade. The opposing bladed Psychic cried out and tried to use Psycho cut but was inturrupted by Ragnarok's foot stomping it's face into the ground with a single crushing blow, effectively disabling it. The Galactic Grunt owning the Gallade grimaced and returned his defeated Pokémon

"Useless piece of... Go Dustox!" He shouted and threw another Pokéball releasing a Dustox. His comrade smirked

"Already down? Fine, I'll have to finish off that damned Claydol myself. Bronzong, use Dark Pulse!"

"Ragnarok do NOT let him move a muscle! DC!" Charlie roared and tossed Buck a Hyper Potion which he instantly applied as Ragnarok dashed at the metallic opponent with the intent of saving his ally

"Charlie, lets end this! Chiron doesn't leave here without consequence! Claydol use Shadow Ball on that Bronzong!" Buck shouted proudly as his Claydol used it's intensely high Sp. Attack to unleash a large form of darkness at the weakened Bronzong, resulting in a large explosion which shook the Obsidian layered room! When the smoke cleared Charlie fist bumped Buck at the sight of the grunt returning his decimated Pokémon and fleeing with his ally. Buck's attack had such a powerful radius that both the Bronzong and the Dustox were annihilated in one shot! Hell, it was even a critical hit! Charlie chuckled with Buck as the two walked with their Pokémon out, ready for anything Galactic might throw at them. It had been like this for 3 hours, they commenced battle chatter, encountered and decimated a pair or group of Galactic operatives, and continued on. As they trekked on, an object fell from Buck's pocket causing him to retrieve it and Charlie to observe it

"A treasure of yours Indiana Jones?" he asked

"I wish," Buck sighed and pocketed it

"but it's the reason I'm here. It's called a Magma Stone and it used to be in a shrine located deep in Stark Mountain. I came here with another trainer seeking to get it but, the place started shaking and cracking when I took it." He said looking off into space blankly

"I thought the place would erupt and booked it, running like high hell out of there. I didn't even see him get out so that's what Im worried about, if the volcano ruptured too much than he's..." Buck said mournfully and stopped to lean against the wall, holding his head "If only I hadn't been so greedy. Dammit it should have been me!" He said punching the wall. Charlie pushed him against the wall and pinned him with 1 hand, pointing at him with the other

"Shut up Buck! Shut, the hell, UP! It's not your fault Buck, it's not! From what I can understand there was nothing you could have done!" Charlie growled and lessened his grip, slightly backing up

"I know what it's like to lose a comrade and I can sympathize with you, but mourning wont do anything!" He said angrily but suddenly took his hand off Buck and turned away, running a hand through his Dirty Blonde hair.

"I can assure you though, judging by the state of the volcano he's either evacuated or safe. Trust me Buck," he finished and waited for a moment. he then looked back at his recomposed friend

"What did he look like anyway?" Charlie asked

"All I remember is that he wore a Blue Coat, White scarf and a red Pokéball beret." Buck explained as Charlie changed stance and sighed

"Thank, god." He said relieved and leaned against the wall, eventually sliding down and sitting against it. Buck was about to explode with rage and confusion from the comment before Charlie put a finger up.

"Buck, his name is Diamond, but I call him Dia for short. I saw him at the Survival Area tag teaming with a guy named Riley. He's fine Buck." Charlie explained as Buck slumped next to him exhausted

"Thank, Arceus." Buck sighed loudly and slid down next to his friend as Charlie smiled.

Buck looked down but then back up, "Ya know for a second there I thought you'd arrest me." He chuckled as Charlie glanced at him

Arrest? You? I don't think so. Besides you wouldn't last a day in prison, you'd beat everyone up and make off with the warden's daughter." Charlie joked and slowly and tired

"Buck, let's get that damn Magma Stone back to the shrine." Charlie said relieved and stood up, grabbing his partner's hand and standing by his side

"Charlie," Buck started and gave him an anticipated look

"Let's do this. Time to kick some ass." He said clasping their right hands up as a symbol of comradery. The two of them started their walk again when Charlie stopped and eyed the 2 figures approaching them. Buck got out his Pokéball normally, but Charlie was more cautious

"Buck, these two aren't normal grunts, they're commanders," Charlie explained as Buck looked at him

"What?" He asked

"Mars, Jupiter, it's been too long."

Charlie said to the smug-looking Galactic girls

"Private Speyer, I thought you forgot about us. How generous of you to remember." Jupiter said beaming at the Militant Trainer as Mars eyed Buck

"And I are you've bought a friend," she started and crossed her arms, leaning back

"And he's not half bad either." Mars added, letting out a girlish giggle and making Buck feel flustered. Charlie shot him a supportive look

"Sorry but my orders still stand, I have to track down and eliminate any Galactic personnel through any means." Charlie said and crossed his arms "You may want to make up your mind quickly because Command wants this done by tonight and ordered that I complete the mission by any means necessary. In other words,"

Charlie said cracking his knuckles and pulling his Pokéball

"Lethal force is authorized." He said as Jupiter just laughed

"Well I see your blind loyalty to your nation is still strong as ever, but I hate to be the bearer of bad news. Me and Mars are no longer part of Galactic. Charon isn't as exciting as Cyrus."She explained as Charlie became furious at the mention of the name

"Charon, is here?" He growled as Mars held her arm to the door in an 'after you' stance

"His last line of defense is beyond this point. Though I'll miss our battles, maybe our paths will cross again some day." Mars said and walked past the two

"Jupiter, Mars, thanks for making this easier. Out of all the evil Ive fought, you two made it fun." Charlie said and ran on ahead with Buck behind

"Charlie wait up man!" He shouted and caught up.

1, hour, later

Charlie threw the grunt to the ground and stomped on his face, knocking him out before he could reach for a Pokéball. He then looked to the door with Buck at his side

"This is it Buck, Charon doesn't leave here alive." Charlie growled causing Buck to grab his shoulder

"Charlie wait, I have to know. What's your vendetta against Charon?" Buck asked as Charlie turned to him mournfully

"You honestly wanna know? Fine." Charlie sighed

"He almost killed Diamond. Charon had control over Giratina at one point and was fed up with us kids interfering with his operations so, he decided to play dirty. He targeted a fiend of ours named Pearl, and used Shadow Force. Diamond took the hit though, and was put into critical condition. When I reported it to HQ I requested use of lethal force, and they authorized. From that point on, I made it my goal to end his life. He doesn't, deserve, to live, Buck. He must, be stopped." Charlie explained as Buck slugged his arm

"Charlie, I want you to know that if push comes to shove; I won't get in between you and your revenge with Charon." Buck said as Charlie smiled

"Good man." Charlie said and kicked the door open, smashing a grunt into the wall with a crushing shoulder ram, they didn't have time for Pokémon battles. Charlie ran into the next room and was greeted by a sinister face alongside a Drapion; it was Charon. Charlie squeezed his fists and charged rage fully at the old scientist who merely smirked

"CHA-ROOON!" Charlie roared and rushed stubbornly

"Drapion, Pin Missile." He ordered as his Pokémon glared and launched a single sliver at the patriot, but Charlie leapt to the side and kept charging. He dodged several more attacks when the Drapion was all of a sudden hit with a blast of powerful energy. Buck stood with his Claydol at his side who was recharging from Hyper Beam. Charlie tackled Charon who tried to pull something from his pocket, it wasn't a Pokéball; it was a gun.

"You almost killed my FRIEND! Endangered the lives of everyone in Sinnoh! All for your OWN GAIN! I'm gonna kill you!" Charlie roared louder than any Exploud encountered

"Private Speyer, do you ever grow tired of failing your mission?" Charon taunted as Charlie punched him in the face brutally with a loud crack "I'll make sure you're the next one to go!" Charlie shouted smashing his head into the ground as Charon held up a hand and a loud roar echoed from the ceiling. Buck looked up and was amazed at what landed. Charon gave him a smirk

"Look familiar Buck? You helped me free him, so say hello to your maker; Heatran!" He cackled as Charlie looked up, and saw the volcanic Pokémon approaching Buck slowly

"You removing the Magma Stone has awakened Heatran who is now under my control! As a token of my thanks, I will have your admired volcano guardian be the one to end your life. Then and only then will you come to realize how Pokémon are just tools for people to use!" Charon mocked and looked at the fiery legendary "Heatran, use Stone Edge, full force." He ordered as Heatran reared up. Charlie flashed back to Diamond, how hurt he was, how Charlie could have stopped it. With out knowing it Charlie was off of Charon and using his full strength to run at his friend. Buck just stared at the oncoming bladed rock in his direction

"BUCK!" Charlie shouted and tackled his friend, closing his eyes and feeling an immediate surge of pain through his left shoulder. Charlie and Buck hit the floor hard as the stone broke off. Charon smirked at his bleeding assassin

"Hm, looks as if you never learn. Now Buck will see his friend die in front of him. No matter, I must work on the volcano's eruption." he laughed and walked further through the cave. Buck ran to his dying friend's side as Charlie pulled out two objects

"Charlie..." Buck said about to touch him as Charlie slapped him away

"Leave me! Don't let him get away!" Charlie gurgled and spat some blood up. Buck nodded as Charlie handed him one of the objects, an M1911 pistol

"Buck," he growled switching the safety off and placing it in his hand "Lethal force, is authorized." He whispered as Buck stood up and nodded again, running down following Charon. Charlie used the other item, a bandage at the ready as he put one hand around the rock spike which was the diameter of a bottle neck. He closed his eyes and exhaled, forcefully ripping out the shard as blood poured around it. He almost blacked out in the process, eyes fluttering through the hazes of absolute agony

"Come on, Speyer. You didn't, take a hit to die on Buck, now." He grumbled and sat up slowly, applying the bandage to his abdomen but not before applying disinfectant and a stultifying patch underneath. He lay for a moment, waiting for anything, buck or Charon and heard something, eight gunshots in the direction of the two. He was silent for what seemed like forever and sent a silent prayer to both Arceus, and Jesus praying that Buck was alive. After the prayer was sent his vision became blurred as he lost vision and memory; the last thing he saw was a red humanoid figure charge towards him.

Unknown time lapse

Beeping was he first noise heard, a heartbeat beeping like one found in a hospital. He hoped he was in hospitable territory, not hostile. He slowly opened his eyes to a sight that almost made him tear up. His friends were all there,; Cheryl was stroking her Blissey onthe head, Riley had has hat on his lap, Mira was coloring something in, Diamond whispering something to Platinum while Pearl just had his head against the wall and arm resting, an unknown female trainer in a Black Victorian dress with short Black hair stood looking out the window blankly. Buck was sitting next to him twiddling his thumbs and looking nervous. Charlie shifted his eyes left and right before speaking

"Anyone get the name of that train that hit me?" He said causing everybody to look at him with shocked and relieved faces

"Charlie! Your alive!" Pearl exclaimed happily as Charlie rubbed his neck and grinned

"'Course, it's gonna take a lot more than a legendary Pokémon to take me down this American!"

He chuckled as Cheryl moved towards him and set down a jar of Honey

"I bought this from Eternia City as a get well gift, I hope you like it." She said

"You kiddin'? Love this stuff. Now I'll have somethin' to sweeten my tea." He said.

"Charlie, you gave us quite a shock when we heard you were put in critical condition. Everyone came as soon as they could, because you've done us a lot and we don't want you dying on us." Riley said putting his hat back on

"Like I said, I ain't dead yet!" Charlie responded comedically

"So you took a hit from Heatran!?" Diamond asked excitedly

"Dia look at the bright side, at least we can start a club about who got hit by a legendary Pokémon attack." Charlie laughed and looked to Buck who was the happiest

"Man, you scared the HELL outta me when you started bleedin' all over the floor. But you pulled through Chuck, you really did." He said relieved that his friend was okay

"Hey, I may have been stabbed by a rock, but I'm not the badass who took down Charon. I'm real proud of you Buck, you did me and the US a great favor wiping that scum from the face of the planet." Charlie said and tried to get up but a little figure put her hands over him and prevented Charlie from moving

"No Mr. Magician you're not healthy enough! Mira heard the Nurse say you can't do a lot for 2 days!" Mira said popping her head up and putting her drawing on him

"Alright you win kiddo, looks like I get to catch up on the Walking Dead." He said leaning back down and sighing

"You know guys, I may be a great trainer, but I'm nothing without friends like you." He said smiling and looking around the room. As he said this the girl in Black left the room in a hurry, but he was too busy enjoying life to notice.


End file.
